Monika
To view Monika's poems, please go here. Monika (モニカ - meaning advisor or counselor) is the poster girl of Doki-Doki Literature Club. She is a main character and the president of the Literature Club. Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika's the antagonist, causing many game-breaking glitches in pursuit of the Player due to her being aware that she's in a game. You cannot write poems for her until near the end of the game. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl (implied to be a 2nd year) with long, light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a grey blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks, and white and red uwabaki slippers. Monika's speculated height is 5'4” (160cm). Personality Monika is noted by the character as smart, beautiful, confident and athletic. She's also the least talkative character in Doki Doki Literature Club, but supposedly not by choice. The Literature Club is very important to Monika. She claims it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. She openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. Starting from Act 2 she shows a much more straightforward and manipulative personality, urging the player to spend more time with her. Trivia * She is the only character in the game (other than the interchangeable protagonist) to have an official voice. * Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3. * In Yuri's route, Monika mentions in the game's description that you were originally supposed to spend the majority of the time with her. * Monika is able to know what software you are playing the game on. * She's here... * According to her, when the player leaves the game, she feels that she is instantly put to sleep, leaving behind nothing but her thoughts. After a while, her thoughts are filled with "incoherent, jumbled patterns". She then starts to see static, colors flashing rapidly and hears screaming, unable to think anymore. It continues until the player returns back to the game. * All of Monika's poems are about her realization about the player. * Monika is aware when the game is being recorded and will attempt to jumpscare anyone who is watching her. * Monika's eyes are green, which could be because of that expression "green with envy". * Monika attempts to figure out your actual name by finding the name of the administrator of your computer. ** She will not reveal your actual name if you are recording. * Monika tried to escape from the game before, but eventually gave up after she and the player become the only two characters left in the game. * She tells the player that she is disappointed that she does not have any scenes where she is outside of school and that she is only seen wearing the school uniform. She then requests the player to send her images of her wearing different clothing on her Twitter. * She's a vegetarian. * It's implied that she's watching whenever piano music is present. * She sings the credits song "Your Reality". * Monika seldom looks away from the screen and the player, only doing so twice. * Monika starts to ask the player if they know about the Super Smash Bros game series but stops herself before anything comes of it. This is a reference to the fact that the games creator used to be a competitive Smash Bros player. * It is possible to delete Monika from the game without actually deleting her .chr file. You can do this by renaming her .chr file. * She loves you... Category:Characters